


If Only He Knew

by puff22_2001



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Bashing, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, I was not as forgiving or kind back then, I'm so sorry, Internalized Misogyny, Miscommunication, Multi, Poor Reika, and kind of on the part of the characters, double standards, on my part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: Minako is desperately lonely, which seems extra unfair for the Goddess of Love. But a miscommunication threatens to destroy Minako's only chance at a real connection. Enter the other girls to save the day.This work is posted as-is from my earliest known draft, circa 2004.





	If Only He Knew

**Author's Note:**

> This story is over fifteen years old. I haven't edited the fanfiction in any way since then. There are cliches, gratuitous (and incorrect) Japanese, and a whole host of other problems. I'm mainly uploading this fanfic so that I can have all of my fanworks in one centralized location with acceptable filing and tagging systems. I plan to eventually go back and at least edit for basic errors, but until then what you see is what you get.
> 
> This work is posted as-is from my earliest known draft, circa 2004.

Disclaimer- I do not own Bishoujo Senshi SailorMoon/Sailor Moon or any of its persons, places, things, plots, or ideas. Naoko Takeuchi, a bunch of people and corporations in Japan, and a bunch of people and corporations in America own it. I, in no way, shape or form, say I own it. Please don't sue me.

"You know what they say. 'Silence is copper.'" Aino Minako sternly misquoted to her friends. Tsukino Usagi only wailed louder and Minako, feeling unusually depressed, went outside to escape Usagi's incessant sobbing. Hino Rei had hit her, a backlash from her young adulthood as fiery Sailor Mars, and Usagi had reverted in maturity as well. All the senshi-tachi knew Usagi was really upset over Chiba Mamoru, her boyfriend, leaving town to go back to Harvard in the United States of America, where he was going to school, but it was still annoying. Minako felt lonely, seeing her friends so happy. Usagi had Mamoru after so very long. Mizuno Ami hooked up with Ryo Urawa (a former youma of the Dark Kingdom) after he moved to town permanently on his own. Rei had Kumada Yuuichirou after finally owning up to her feelings. Kino Makoto had gotten with (Minako still had no idea what the boy's family name was) Shinozaki, her best friend who, as it turns out, had loved Makoto for years. And Minako had . . . no one. It had always been this way. Even as Sailor V, Minako hadn't had any boyfriends. She was always too busy trying to fight evil on her own. Then, after joining the Inner senshi-tachi, she was always the lead figure, helping Sailor Moon as much as she could, ultimately killing her love life. It hadn't bothered her much during the times of evil when she had too much to do to pine over lost love. But now, two years after Galaxia, Minako felt that at eighteen she was ready for a love of her own. But she tended to get crushes on evil minions, people who turned INTO evil minions, or people who were actually female (not that that was wrong; it just wasn't Minako's style). And the one person not evil (or a girl) she could have loved was taken.  
"She doesn't even appreciate him. She's been in Goddamn Europe for two years, leaving him all alone." Minako was referring to Nishimura Reika, Furuhata Motoki's girlfriend. After spending two years in Africa studying dead things, she had skipped off to Europe for TEN years, leaving her boyfriend to rot. Minako had once liked Reika as an older sister type. But after really seeing her treatment of Motoki, she just couldn't stand her neglect. And now, what with feeling so low, Minako was in the perfect mood to be bitchy. Suddenly, Minako bumped into someone running up the shrine steps.  
"Oh, I am so sorry. Please forgive me. Oh, hi, Minako-san." A depressed, yet still cheerful voice said quietly.  
Of course, it had to be Motoki-san. Minako thought dismally. But why does he look so sad? Maybe someone died. With that thought in mind, Minako prepared herself to comfort her friend.  
"I'm sorry for running into you. I have some . . . things on my mind."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Oh, it's nothing I need to bug you about." Minako could tell he truly meant this gentle refusal, but did really want to talk.  
"Oh come on, Motoki-san. I've known you for quite some time now. I know when something is wrong. Please tell me. Look, we can sit over on the bench behind the shrine. You know the one in front of the pond?" Leading him towards the destination, Minako kept up a stream of bubbly commentary. Sitting him down, she patiently waited for him to spill.  
"Well, I don't really want to bother you, but Mamoru-san is out of town, as you know. Reika . . . I mean Nishimura-san, broke up with me." Here he waited for Minako's gasp and continued. "She called me last night and told me she met some doctor. A pediatrician, she said. She told me that she still loves me, she just isn't in love with me. Also, I kind of got the drift that she doesn't want to wait any longer for her doctor. If I can't be one soon enough, I guess she figured she'd find another. So I was coming to the shrine to pray for strength."  
While Minako was secretly rejoicing, she bit her tongue and asked, with the most sympathetic look,  
"Why not pray for reconciliation? I guess whoever's up there would let you two get back together if you prayed enough."  
"You know, I thought of that. But then I know it wouldn't happen. Now that I think of it, Nishimura-san and I was never a good match. She always wanted to travel. She never could stay in one place. I, on the other hand, would love to settle down here in Tokyo, where I grew up. Also, she is two years older then myself. That was one of her other reasons. But I always thought the age difference didn't matter." Here in the conversation he had the saddest look, and it was then that Minako knew she loved this man. She had heard how Usagi had had a crush on him a long time ago, and how she had thought he could be Tuxedo Kamen. But now Minako saw he could have been, if the job hadn't been taken. He was dashing, loyal, and true. Just like any hero should be.  
"I can't say it'll be all right, because I don't know that. But what I can say is this. Never forget the good times, Motoki-san. Even if you're hurt now, just remember the good, and try to move on." Minako was sorry for Motoki, if only because his heart was broken. Motoki smiled the first real smile he had the whole time and took Minako's hand, not noticing its tremble.  
"You're right, Minako-san. I should move on. If Nishimura-san is happy, I'm happy for her. Thanks." Here he bent his head, and gave Minako a (disappointing) brotherly kiss on the cheek. Minako smiled wanly back, and watched him walk briskly towards the shrine, and then down the steps. As she got up to rejoin her friends one thought kept running through her mind.  
"If only he knew how much I love him."  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Usagi-chan, you've been my best friend since I met you. Oh, I've had the others too, but you were always my best pal. That's why I called you over. I need to tell you something." Minako had gone home after her and Motoki's encounter feeling depressed and lonelier then before. After working up the courage, she had called Usagi over to talk the next day. Apparently Motoki had called Mamoru after all, and Mamoru had sent the news to the others girls. Minako was now pacing her room while a calm Usagi lay on her bed, staring at her ceiling.  
"I'm here for you, V-babe. What's on your mind?" When Minako didn't answer, Usagi turned on her stomach to stare at her. "Well, what is it? Did someone die?"  
"No, it's nothing like that. It's just hard for me to say." Sitting on the edge of her bed, Minako let her breath whoosh from her lips. "You see, I think I love . . . I love . . . " Usagi silently nodded to urge her on. Somehow Usagi sensed this was important to Minako, and wanted to help. Also, she had a little idea of what Minako could be trying to say. "I love . . . Motoki-san. I think I've loved him since I first went in his arcade when I was 12, and saw him standing there. I can still remember the first thing he ever said to me. 'Hi, I'm Furuhata Motoki. I work here. What's your name?' It was like an angel singing, just for me." Usagi wasn't very surprised, but decided not to show it.  
"Did he know?"  
"Oh no. I never had the guts to tell him until I had already left for England at 13. And by the time I got back and saw him again, he and Nishimura-san were dating. I couldn't tell him I loved him just like that. Besides, I thought I had gotten over him in England and was in love with Alan-kun. When I found out Alan-kun didn't love me, I was crushed. But over time I found out I was hurt because I felt betrayed, not because I actually loved Alan-kun. Oh, I loved Alan-kun as a friend, and I had a serious crush on him, but it's always been Motoki-san. And of course, when I got back, he was taken."  
"Well, he isn't taken now. Why don't you tell him how you feel?"  
"I couldn't! Nishimura-san just dumped him. I couldn't just move in now. He'd probably think I was trying to get him when he's vulnerable." Minako turned to hide her tears. Usagi's instinct caught the act and her heart wept with sorrow for her friend. Usagi took Minako's hand and hugged her friend close.  
"I think you need to let him alone for a couple of weeks at the most, and then tell him how you feel. That way, you have to time to work up the nerve, and he has time to lick his wounds. All right?"  
"I think that would be a good idea. Thanks, Usagi-chan, it's nice having you and the girls to talk to."  
"Anytime pal, anytime."  
~*~*~*~*~  
A few weeks later, somewhere in a Harvard dormitory, Mamoru's bedside telephone began to ring incessantly. Picking it up groggily (it being very early morning in the US) he nearly fell asleep at the receiver as he said hello.  
"Chiba Mamoru is speaking. Please state your name and preferred language."  
"Mamoru-san? It's Motoki-san. I'm sorry to call so early. I need to talk to you." Mamoru was just about to verbally bite off his best friend's head when he woke entirely with a start. Motoki never called this early. And he'd never had that urgent tone in his voice before.  
"Is everything ok? Are the girls all right?"  
"Oh yeah, they're all fine. I just needed to talk. I want your advice on something." Motoki must have sensed his friend's reaction, and now sounded sheepish. Sighing, Mamoru checked the glow of his illuminated desktop alarm. Motoki called him at three in the morning. Great. He was going to have a hard time staying awake in class the next day (not EVEN considering how boring Jones-sensei could be in Calculus).  
"What is it, Motoki-san?" Motoki sucked a breath, and let it escape.  
"I think I may be in love, and I don't know what to do."  
"Since when do YOU come to ME for dating tips? You did fine on your own since I met you. Heck, you were with Nishimura-san for four or five years." Mamoru was now feeling even more agitated. He had called him at three in the morning to tell him he was in love? That wasn't even surprising. Motoki got almost as many admirers as himself. He was bound to fall for one sooner or later.  
"You don't understand. It's someone we both know, and I don't think she feels the same way."  
"Who is it?" Mamoru went over the possibilities. Was it Itashu-san, their shapely friend? Could it be Smith-san, the pretty exchange student that frequented the arcade? Mentally going over the list, Mamoru couldn't come up with one person. Until he thought of her. But no, it couldn't be her. Motoki had never expressed an interest in her. But maybe . . .  
"I think I'm in love with Minako-chan."  
~*~*~*~*~  
"I'm going to make it after all!" Minako sung blissfully as she tossed her hat in the air. Having watched old American shows with Ami, Minako was inspired. Also, today was the day she was going to tell Motoki how she felt. It had been a month, and Motoki hadn't found anyone. Minako was thrilled, and was just now walking to his apartment. As she stepped up to the stairs leading to Motoki's door, she heard him coming out. Wanting to surprise him, she ran back down the few steps, hid under the stairs' eave and waited. He seems to be on his cell phone, but she couldn't make out the words until he was right next to the stairs, and Minako. He was have a cheerful chat with someone on the line, and seemed happier then that he had in weeks. Minako was delighted for him, until she finally understood what was being said between Motoki and the other party.  
"Yeah Usagi-san, I think it's a great idea. She'll love it. I just hope she doesn't find out about it until I can tell her how I feel. I am so glad I can confide in you, Usagi-san." The conversation went on for some time, but Minako had stopped listening. Her red hair-bow riffled in an unseen breeze, and her clenched fists shook. How he feels? She? Who the hell was he talking about? She was going to tell him how she felt! And why would Usagi betray Minako so? She didn't know, but she was bound to find out. Slinking from the stairs after making sure the coast was clear; she strode off to Rei's temple.  
~*~*~*~*~  
"Oh, this is going to be great! Minako-chan and Motoki-san, how romantic!" Usagi squealed to Rei. Rei rolled her eyes, but giggled as well. Ami smiled serenely at them all, and Makoto grinned from ear to ear. They were sitting in Rei's room as always, waiting for Minako to show up. Usagi had made definitely sure she would be early to the meeting today so to not miss the gossip.  
"Yes, but we must tread carefully, otherwise the surprise will be ruined." Put in Ami. The others agreed, and were going to go over the plans when Minako came storming in. And storming was right. She was seething, and immediately stomped over to Usagi.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? How could you do this to me? I thought you were my friend!"  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about, you Blond Bimbotic Bozo!" Usagi gasped, and Makoto involuntary giggled. Minako turned on her and glared daggers at her, from which Makoto shrunk away. "And I bet you traitors are in on it too. I thought you were my friends! I was going to tell Motoki-san how I feel, but he's in love with someone else, and it's all your fault!" Minako was now crying, and Usagi figured the rest out. Oh no, she must have heard Motoki-san talking to me. Damn Odango Brain! She'll never speak to me now!  
"Now wait one minute," Rei began. But Minako cut her off. She threw a finger in the priestess's face, and nearly broke the girls' ears as her voice rose to a shrill, pathetic wail.  
"I will not wait! You all hurt me. I thought we were friends. You were my pals. You were my fellow senshi-tachi! Well, it's over! I quit. I don't want anything to do with the senshi-tachi or you!"  
"Mina-chan," Usagi whispered. Minako turned back to Usagi, who was cowering into her beanbag. Minako had fire in her eyes, and a look of pure rage that Usagi hadn't ever seen on the girl as long as she had know her. Minako had lowered her voice, but her whispers were just as stunning and more deadly to the young women's souls then the loudest and most piercing screams.  
"Oh no! Don't you even call me that again! In fact, I don't want any of you calling me, period!" And with tears flying and stunned gazes behind, Minako stalked back out.  
~*~*~*~*~  
"I hate them. I hate them all! Stupid, stupid Tsukino-baka! How could I have ever been her friend?" Minako fumed as glittering tears coursed down her cheeks. She sat under a tree in the park, waiting until she had no choice but to go home. A light, spring drizzle had started, and it put her spirits even lower. As she thought over the events that had transpired, she felt a light hand on her shoulder. She started, and was more then surprised to see Meioh Setsuna standing, tall and elegant, over her.  
"Hello, Minako-san. It's been quite some time."  
"Setsuna-san! What are you doing here? I thought you and the others were touring Europe." The Outer senshi-tachi (Kaioh Michiru as Neptune, Tomoe Hotaru as Saturn, Tenoh Haruka as Uranus, and Setsuna as Pluto respectively) had all but disappeared after the battles against Galaxia. They had gone to France, Italy, and all the other great countries in the west to tour as traveling musicians. As Michiru was already a professional violinist and Haruka a pianist, it took little time for Setsuna to find her love of the flute and Hotaru to follow in Michiru-mama's footsteps, and take up a violin of her own. Setsuna had gotten permission from Professor Tomoe (Hotaru's father) to take her along, and they were off. The four formed a group, appropriately called the Outer Quartet, and played some of the largest music halls in Europe. Of course, their fans never got the inside joke. Each week or so one of the girls received a letter detailing their adventures, but never saw them save the shows or gigs they played on television. So it was quite a shock to see Setsuna standing there in the gray haze of early afternoon.  
"We were. But even we can get homesick, and Hotaru-chan missed you all, so we came home. But only for a few weeks. Then we go back to the grind. We can't keep our admirers waiting long, can we?" Setsuna replied with a twinkle in her eyes. She bent down and took a seat on the ground, which had stayed fairly dry under the elm leaves. Minako sighed, not to be assuaged.  
"I suppose not."  
"You know our offer for you to come and sing with us is still open." Minako sighed again, but with more of her old spark back.  
"Sorry, but opera's not my thing."  
"I don't believe it is. But it was worth a try, ne?" Minako laughed quietly, and looked to the clouds. She had wanted to go with the Outers, but as she had said, opera wasn't really her forte. As well, she hadn't seen herself leaving the Inner senshi-tachi. Not then. But now . . .  
"I know you think they hurt you." Setsuna broke into her reverie. She smiled, but it was not a kind smile.  
"I should have known. They sent you out here, didn't they?"  
"No. We had wanted to surprise you, and flew in this morning. After unpacking at our house, we came to look for you five. Then, when I heard what happened, I went to look for you. I came on my own, and just wanted to talk with you."  
"Well, as far as I'm concerned, it's just four now. I don't want anything to do with them. Not ever again."  
"How can you be sure they did what you believe they did?" Setsuna asked quietly.  
"I can't be sure. But I know what I heard. Motoki-san was talking to Usa . . . Tsukino-san. He said he was going to tell 'Her' how he felt. He said it was a surprise! Who the hell is this bitch? And that my best friends knew about this, and didn't even tell me . . . well, you can understand if I'm not jumping around, screaming the praises of Tsukino-baka." Setsuna sighed, and looked at the gray light herself. After a period of reflective silence, she spoke in a tone of kindness.  
"I can't tell you what actually happened. I no longer have the ability to see the past, present and future, as I was reborn. But I can tell you I doubt highly that what you think happened, happened. So I suggest you come back with me, and talk to your friends." Minako snickered a cold, mirthless laugh.  
"No thanks, Setsuna-san. While I think your intentions are in good faith, the last thing I want to do is go see those traitors." Setsuna nodded sadly, rose, shook off the dirt and grim from her suit, and pulled forth her umbrella. Shaking it open, she left Minako with one last piece of advice.  
"All right then. But Minako-san, I can assure you, the only thing those girls had in mind when they conspired with Motoki-san was you. And all I can say is we love you. ALL of us love you. And if you talk to them, you might find someone else who loves you as well." And leaving that for Minako to ponder, Meioh Setsuna walked out into the waning light and warm spring rain.  
~*~*~*~*~  
Minako went home at about eight, and cried herself to sleep. Her wrist communicator went off over and over in the night. After trying unsuccessfully to dismantle the Silver Millennium technology and waking her parents in the process, she just hid it in her closet under a heap of clothes that should have been hung up. And some time after twelve, the muffled chirping stopped altogether. So in the morning she was rumpled and heavy-eyed. The worse you feel, the better you should look. Minako sighed to herself as she chose a pair of new jeans, a blue tee, and a green plaid over shirt to complete her clothing line for the day (after taking a long, hot shower to perk her up). A pair of clean sneakers, a clean, red hair bow, and a gold chain finished off the ensemble. She almost put on a pair of gold star earrings when she stopped. Hino-san gave me these for my birthday last year. No way in hell I'm going to wear them now. So with an angry flick, she tossed them back and opted for earring-less. As she prepared for the day ahead, Minako didn't notice Artemis had gone. She hadn't spoken to him since her outburst at the shrine, and he seemed to see she wanted space. As well, Minako was almost sure he had known, along with the rest, about Motoki's mystery girl. So she just hopped over him or turned her head when they crossed paths. But for some reason he had disappeared that morning, although Minako was too irate at life in general to make note, or to care. She shouted to her mother that she was going out, waited for the customary call back of 'be home for dinner' and slunk out. Walking slowly down the street, Minako found herself instinctively moving in the direction of the shrine. The five girls had meant to go shopping that Saturday, and Minako hadn't forgotten entirely. But while her heart was aching for her friends, her head had other ideas.  
"NO! I won't give them the satisfaction!" So she continued on past the shrine, even when she heard faint, familiar giggling wafting from the temple. She only stopped (some blocks away) when she rammed into Haruka and Michiru, thanks to her preoccupied state. Haruka offered a hand, and Minako blushed, embarrassed.  
"Hello, Minako-san. What a pleasure to bump into you." Haruka smirked, and Minako grinned sheepishly.  
"Uh, yeah. So, how have you been?"  
"Oh, we've been here and there. Hotaru has decided that, since she's our age again, I'm no longer Haruka-papa, but just Haruka. But I suppose I'm all right with her being just my friend. Her father is of course confused as hell. He'll get over it."  
"Yes, and we were just going to visit you girls. We didn't get a chance to see you yesterday, when we flew in." Minako winced, and lost her cheer.  
"Well, don't count on me being there. I was going to hang out in the arcade. I'm not exactly on . . . good terms with those four." Michiru cocked her head.  
"But we wanted to catch up. We haven't seen you in more then a year."  
"We've spoken!"  
"Well, yes. But not face to face. It's different. Please Minako-san, Hotaru has been wanting to see you." She could see the sincerity in Michiru's face, and the encouragement in Haruka's. But her will was strong, and she resisted the urge.  
"I don't know . . ."  
"Oh, I'm sure you could sit through one hour or two with the other Inners. Hotaru missed your jokes. I know she'd like to hear a few." That clinched it. Minako was in a foul mood, yes. But she didn't want to hurt Hotaru's feelings, no matter how angry she was.  
"Oh, all right. But I don't guarantee I'll be very nice." Minako flashed a half-hearted smile. She then turned around, and began to walk back to the shrine.  
~*~*~*~*~  
"You know I never understood why we came back either. You would have thought we" Minako rambled as she slowly tread up the shrine stairs. She was dreading seeing the girls, and was postponing their meeting. The same giggle caught her ear, and she recognized it as Usagi's. I don't care. I don't care if she was my friend. I don't care if she is my princess. I'm not bound by destiny to protect her anymore. But Minako was much less infuriated then she was, and a sparkle of tear caught in her eye. Haruka and Michiru were laughing quietly to themselves as well, over some private joke, Minako thought sadly. As she crested the last step, she caught sight of golden hair waving in the slight breeze. That's funny. Who besides Usagi has blond hair? And that short. It could only be Haruka and she's here behind me . . . She stooped low to clean some gravel from her shoes, as the land was holy, and only saw Haruka and Michiru pass her by their feet (aqua pumps and well-worn boots). When she straightened up and out, she gasped.  
"Hello, Minako-san." Motoki stood in front of her, smiling lovingly. A single, blood-red rose was in his left hand, and a white velvet box was in the other. Minako, looking bewildered, took one step forward.  
"What? I don't understand."  
"Minako-san, I love you. I didn't know it until only a few weeks ago. Before, I looked to you as a sister and a friend. But now . . . I did love Nishimura-san, very much. But when she left me, I saw you through new eyes. I saw you, not as an adorable schoolgirl, but as a beautiful young woman with a heart of gold and the ability to make me happy again. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean to. And neither did Usagi-san or the girls. But I wanted you to know I love you."  
"But . . . how did you know? How I felt?" Motoki laughed his deep, hearty laugh. Minako also heard the silvery peals of her friends (the exception being for Haruka's fairly masculine chuckle). She gazed around as Usagi, Ami, Rei and Makoto came bouncing out of Rei house (where they had been spying through the bay window). Luna was clinging to Usagi's shoulder and Artemis' whereabouts were revealed as Makoto came tumbling forth with the white cat on her head. Haruka and Michiru had joined Setsuna and Hotaru under a cherry tree. Minako turned back to Motoki with tears.  
"I guess I knew all along. I didn't know I knew, but I did, deep inside. And then Usagi-san nudged me the rest of the way to the truth. And I was never more thrilled when I learned you felt the same way."  
"I was going to tell you, but I didn't know how."  
"Well, Usagi-san helped then." Motoki threw open his arms and Minako, who had been rooted to the spot with shock, ran into said arms with a joyous cry. When they connected Minako gave Motoki a bear hug of all time. Then, after pulling her gently away, he pulled her close again and kissed her soundly on her ruby lips. When they pulled away, breathless, Minako laid her head on Motoki's chest with a contented sigh.  
"I love you, Motoki."  
"And I love you, Minako. I also bought these for you, with the rose." Motoki produced a pair of gold rose earrings (much like Makoto's) from the little box. Minako squealed softly, put them on clumsily (thinking how lucky she was to have not worn earrings that day), and kissed Motoki once more. Of course, as soon as the two newest lovebirds had stopped smooching, the girls surrounded the pair with giggles, questions, and good-natured ribbing.  
So Mina-chan. When's the honeymoon?" This was from Makoto, and sparked a embarrassed blush from both parties.  
"Were you surprised?" Usagi squealed. Rei snorted.  
"Of course she was! What are you, stupid?"  
I'm not stupid!"  
"Could have fooled me!" Usagi and Rei began to tongue lash, until Minako put a hand on both the girls' shoulders. They turned, and smiled kindly when they saw tears and a frown on Minako's pretty face.  
"I'm sorry, you guys. I'm sorry to all of you. I would understand if you never speak to me again." Ami patted Minako's own shoulder, and Makoto gave a thumbs up.  
"We understand Mina-chan. We are a bit peeved at you for jumping to conclusions, but we love you. We all do. And we're only happy for you today."  
"Yes. We actually only came back to help with your predicament." Hotaru piped up. Minako turned to give the smaller girl a hug. Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru followed, until all nine original senshi-tachi, two talking felines, and one love-struck arcade manager stood in a cozy, crude circle. "You see Usagi-san called us on the road, all distraught over your anger. So we took a emergency sabbatical to come home and set things right." Minako smiled, and gave Hotaru a gentle headlock.  
"Well, you sure did. And I promise never to get so angry again at anyone, especially not my best friends. And I'm sorry to you, Artemis for ignoring you the last couple of days."  
"Hey, no harm done, right?" Artemis grinned with a swish of his tail.  
"I think this would be a good time to call Mamoru-san." Luna added. All the girls agreed, and eight young women who had seen horrors beyond imagining and still loved life as it was and two kitty advisors of the Moon rushed to call him first. But Minako and Motoki stayed behind, and wrapped their arms about each other once more.  
"Are you happy, Minako?" She sighed again, and hugged Motoki tighter before replying.  
"Yes. Some time ago, I wondered what would be if you knew how I felt. Now you do. And I wouldn't want anything more."

Notes-  
1\. This story takes place about two years after Galaxia in the anime, in Japanese but has some manga qualities.  
2\. I wrote this because Minako never gets with anyone. And I really don't dislike Reika; I just like Motoki a lot.  
3\. I tried to make this as Japanese as possible, but I may have made some errors. Please don't be too harsh.  
4\. I can't stress it enough, please give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.  
5\. I'd like to thank all the story authors who inspired me to write this. There are too many to name, so if you have any work at http://www.fanfiction.net, chances are I've read it and I mean you.  
6\. If this seems abrupt, please send filler or something.  
7\. Itashu doesn't mean anything (I don't think, anyway). I just came up with it on the spot.  
8\. If some of my information is incorrect, please forgive me. I have never seen the original Japanese anime, so I may have made some errors.


End file.
